


Brother Knows Best

by seventeensteps



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Newt Scamander, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Sub Theseus Scamander, Theseus just really loves his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeensteps/pseuds/seventeensteps
Summary: People often viewed his brother as a pliant and docile person, due to his soft-spoken demeanor and his inability to hold eye contact, but people who knew him, reallyknewhim, would know better than to judge a book by its cover.They didn't understand that for beasts, eye contact was very important, and his little brother was nothing if not an expert in Magizoology.He just didn't like them enough to try.





	Brother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Brother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842244) by [white_lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon)



People often viewed his brother as a pliant and docile person, due to his soft-spoken demeanor and his inability to hold eye contact, but people who knew him, really _knew_ him, would know better than to judge a book by its cover.

They didn't understand that for beasts, eye contact was very important, and his little brother was nothing if not an expert in Magizoology. 

He just didn't like them enough to try.

"How is it?" Newt was quiet, and the bedroom was silent, save for Theseus's laboured breathing. His brother's eyes left the dark brown leather that was hugging his throat, and met Theseus's eyes in the mirror, calm and steady. Newt adjusted the collar again, and asked, "How is it?"

"Good," Theseus said, squeezing his eyes shut, but the image still burned even in the dark. His cheeks felt hot thinking about it. Pale skin a stark contrast with the expensive leather his brother carefully chose for him. He felt a light tug around his neck, so he opened his eyes.

"Just good?" Newt asked, seemingly innocent, but Theseus knew his brother. They grew up together after all. Between the two of them, Newt was the rebellious one, always getting into trouble for disobedience. Most of their teachers initially thought Theseus was the rowdy big brother and Newt was the sweet younger sibling, but they soon learned later on that Theseus was the perfect prefect and that their little Newton totally despised being told what to do, but the boy was just too quiet and awkward to be mad at for long. Newt pulled the leash once more. "Where were you, Theseus?"

"Hogwarts," he answered truthfully. His nipples perked up when Newt slowly dragged a finger along Theseus's pecs, avoiding the sensitive buds. His voice shook a little when he said, "You fooled all of them, little brother."

Newt hummed, lowering his eyes toward something behind Theseus's back. There was a distinct sound of a bottle being opened, and the Auror sucked in his breath in anticipation. "Except one," Newt said.

"Except one," Theseus agreed. There didn't seem to be a thing that their headmaster missed -- maybe a person, but no more than that -- but Theseus wasn't worried about being exposed, at least not by that man. "Ah," he gasped when a cold, slippery finger touched him.

"Shh." Newt pulled the leash again, a signal for Theseus to stay still -- and Theseus _tried_ to stay still, but the finger inside him just wasn't helping at all. He was stood in front of the mirror, attentive to everything Newt did and had done to him. He was naked and collared, pink face, red lips, wrists bound behind him. The leather was tight, and his cock was leaking. "Theseus, you haven't answered my first question."

He knew what Newt meant. "What was it again?"

"Oh, brother," Newt whispered in his ear, tightening his hold on the leash. He added another finger as if to make sure that his intention would be understood. "I asked you if this -- was -- just -- good."

Theseus's knees almost gave out, but he kept standing through sheer will. Newt wouldn't touch him anywhere else and he thought he might just explode.

"I asked you a question, brother."

Newt added the third finger, pressing upward, and the edge of Theseus's vision was going white-

And Theseus might deny this to himself later on, but the sound he let out when Newt conjured a leather strap and made it tighten itself around his swollen member was something feral. His ears ringing, Theseus opened his eyes to found that he couldn't remember when he closed it, and that he was now kneeling on the floor, forehead leaning against the mirror. His heavy breathing fogged it up, making it impossible to focus.

"We haven't done this for far too long. Seems like you've forgotten all the rules, brother."

That voice was his anchor. "I-" he started, not knowing how to finish. "Please, Newt."

"I asked you a question," repeated his brother, gentle fingers massaging his taut shoulder. "What do you do when I ask you a question, Theseus?"

Theseus bit his lower lip. "I answer."

"Good." Newt kissed his ear. "Now, what about my first question, big brother?"

"Newt," Theseus pleaded. His heart thudded loudly in his bare chest. His brother tugged at the leash again, pulling him away from the mirror. "Newt."

"Hm?" Newt led him toward the bed, and Theseus followed. Newt climbed onto the bed, back to the headboard, still dressed in his white shirt and grey slacks, even the boots were not untied. Sighing, Theseus climbed on top of him, combing sweaty locks of hair back with his fingers. Newt smiled up at him, both his hands splayed across Theseus's thighs. "What do you want?"

"Kiss me," he said, leaning down, not sure if that was a request or a demand, but Newt complied nonetheless. Theseus wanted to hug him, but the restraint around his wrists forbade him from doing so. "Touch me."

"I'm touching you," Newt said, big, gentle eyes looking up at him. Hands shifted from rubbing his thighs to kneading his arse, as if to make a point.

"Please." Theseus licked Newt's lips, asking for permission and so much more, his hips rolling and pushing against the hot flesh behind the zipper. "You're already so, so good, baby brother, but you can make it better for both of us."

"Can I?"

"I need you." Theseus pecked at the corner of his brother's mouth, his own member messing up the white shirt with his precum. "You."

And Theseus could see the moment when the way Newt looked at him shifted. He didn't know when Newt unbuttoned his trousers, but he told himself not to close his eyes when he felt the head of a hot cock at his entrance.

Newt was beautiful. Theseus loved his eyes, his hair, his nose, his ears, his lips, his lashes, his freckles, his hands, his heart, him. And Theseus wanted everyone to know that, but it was a wish eternally unfulfilled.

Instead, he cherished this moment, remembered every noise, every smell, every detail. Newt set up a languid rhythm, and Theseus welcomed the familiar feeling of being fucked.

They were lost in each other. Newt rubbed his nipple and sucked bruises onto his skin, and Theseus belatedly realized that his mouth was open and the needy sound he heard was his. He clenched down, speeding up, chasing the certainty of it all.

His wrist were released, and so Theseus touched every part of Newt he could reach. He held Newt and thought _mine, mine, mine_ , and Newt hugged him back. They kissed and kissed and kissed untill their moans and whimpers were fed directly into each other's mouth -- and still, it was not enough.

Newt took the leather strap around his brother's cock off with a flick of his wrist, and said, "Come, brother," and that might have been the spell that did it. A command from him and Theseus's world was reduced to the ecstasy he was given and giving in return.

They laid there on the bed together, panting and stealing little kisses when it seemed like the other was awake enough to say something.

They had gone through hundreds of conversations and arguments about the nature of what they were doing before, and they would probably go through a thousand more in the future, but now was not the time for such discussions.

With their legs intertwined and the morning light that came through the blinds, now was the time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system so there you go.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
